


save the waitress, save the world

by thunderylee



Category: Heroes (TV), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: He should have known that that is how the two worlds would cross over.





	save the waitress, save the world

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koyama has always told him not to take a bath when he’s tired, and when he sees Masi Oka standing in his bathroom in full samurai gear, all Shige can think of is whether his mom offered him tea or not.

It wouldn’t do to be rude to such a famous guest, after all.

“Kato-san!” Masi flails desperately. “We don’t have much time.”

Shige’s eyes widen. This isn’t Masi; it’s _Hiro_. “W-what?” he says intelligently.

“I have to tell her how I feel,” Ma- _Hiro_ insists. “Come with me.”

“Wait, let me get-” Shige starts, but Hiro is already making his scrunchy face and Shige hopes that wherever they’re going has towels.

The passersby on the street don’t seem to care about Shige’s nudity, or even the fact that he and Hiro appeared out of nowhere on the sidewalk outside the Burnt Toast Diner.

“They only see what they want to see,” Hiro tells him philosophically, his words permeating Shige’s brain as Hiro drags him to the window and plasters them to it. “She’s so beautiful, isn’t she?”

Shige peers through the glass at the redheaded waitress and shrugs. “She’s okay.”

Hiro laughs and pats him on the back. “That’s why I chose you.”

Shige frowns, feeling like a Pokemon. A very naked Pokemon who is starting to get a little cold. “What can I possibly do to help you?”

“Tell me what to say to her,” Hiro replies, his voice rushed. “I can’t do anything about the future but for right now, I can be with her.”

“I…” Shige starts. “I don’t think I’ve gotten to that episode yet.”

Hiro stares at him. “She-”

“Don’t tell me!” Shige exclaims. “I don’t like to be spoiled.”

“Fine,” Hiro says with a pout. “Just tell me what to do.”

Shige opens his mouth just to close it, then balls his fists in frustration. “What the hell do I know about girls?”

“You’re an idol,” Hiro tells him. “You have girls throwing their panties at you all the time!”

“Not true,” Shige rebuts. “Those are for Yamapi. And-”

“ _Please_ , Kato-san,” Hiro pleads, looking at him with hopeful eyes. “You’re my last hope.”

“Um,” Shige says, feeling the same way he does when Koyama begs him to go out when he has to study. “Just, like, tell her she’s pretty?”

Hiro nods, listening attentively. “And?”

“And…” Shige thinks back to his one drama role and wonders _what would Kenta-senpai do?_ “And tell her that no matter what happens in the future, the here and now is what’s important.”

“That’s good,” Hiro says with a grin, even though Shige is pretty sure he quoted a KinKi Kids song. “I’ll do that. Thank you, Kato-san!”

“Hey, wait a min-” Shige starts, but Hiro has already gone into the little diner and left him standing outside.

He has nothing to do but watch, so he does. He sees Hiro nervously approach the waitress and gesture for them to go somewhere else, where they don’t return for a very long time. Shige wonders how the hell he’s supposed to get home, back to his world where he can put on some clothes and worry about his own love life, which is pretty sad for being an idol.

The door to the back room of the diner cracks open and Hiro’s hand slips out, flashing Shige the ‘OK’ sign before it’s forcefully pulled back. Shige’s glad that _someone_ can get laid in his dreams and turns to leave, walking aimlessly down the street of somewhere unknown as people continue to walk around him like he’s not even there.

For lack of any other options, Shige scrunches up his face and concentrates on his nice warm bath and maybe his dog scratching at the door because she misses him. When he opens his eyes, he’s there, splashing a little at the shock while Nana whines and Charlie tells Hiro her secret on the TV.

Shige thinks that he should rewind, but has a feeling that he didn’t really miss anything. Next time, though, he’ll be sure to bring some coffee in the bath with him.


End file.
